


The Lady in Blue

by ShiTiger



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julien is upset when Skipper doesn't give him enough attention.  Maurice gives him an idea (unintentionally) that will change the relationship between lemur and penguin forever.  Pre-slash Skipper x Julien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to Get a Penguin's Attention

Julien stared longingly at the penguin habitat. He could see the flightless birds from his throne, but they just went about their daily routine as if he didn't exist. The bossy one, in particular, was starting to annoy him greatly.

'Argh!' the lemur king jumped down from his throne and made his way over to the juice bar. Flopping down on one of the stools, he banged on the counter for attention.

'Something wrong, your majesty?' Maurice turned from his cleaning to address his moody ruler.

'I do not know what to be doing, Maurice. How am I to be getting the bossy penguin to notice me?' the ring-tailed lemur pouted, casting a glance in the direction of the penguin habitat.

The adviser sighed and turned away, rolling his eyes. 'Maybe you should put on a dress and pretend to be a woman,' Maurice commented sarcastically, knowing his ruler likely wouldn't notice.

'Maurice... That is being a great idea!' Julien shot up from his seat with a grin.

'What?' the older lemur spun around and yelped as the King grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

 

***

 

'Whoa, whoa! You want me to do what?' Marlene stared at the lemurs who had waltzed into her burrow and demanded her attention.

'I want you to teach me how to be... a WOMAN!' Julien announced dramatically.

'But, you're a male,' the otter objected.

'I know.'

'And you want me to teach you how to be a female, why?' Marlene twitched, staring in amazement at the self-proclaimed lemur king.

'I am wanting the attention of the bossy penguin. So, I am ordering you to make me a woman,' Julien stated.

'What the King means is that he would like you to help him dress like a woman. And show him how to act like a woman. Just go along with it, please,' Maurice whispered the last part into the otter's ear and gave her a pleading look.

'Fine,' Marlene gave in, ignoring the small cheer from Mort.

 

***

 

'Marlene, I needed to ask you... Oh, sorry. I didn't know you had guests,' Private waddled through the entranceway and smiled brightly at the lemurs.

 'Hi Private,' Marlene greeted the penguin as she put the finishing touches on Julien's grass skirt.

'You must be new here, Miss. I'm Private. It's lovely to meet you,' the young penguin reached out a flipper to shake the pretty lemur's hand.

'Hello, cute penguin,' Julien's voice came out of the lemur girl's mouth and made the bird jump back in shock.

'Julien, I told you not to speak,' Marlene warned, slapping the lemur on the back.

'But, if I am not to be speaking, how am I to be talking to the bossy penguin?' Julien grumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

'Your majesty, if you want this to work than you can't say a word. As soon as you do, Skipper will know who you are,' Maurice stated, shaking his head.

'Julien, why are you dressed like a girl? And what does it have to do with Skipper?' Private asked, inching closer to the group.

'He's upset cause Skipper is ignoring him, so he wants to get his attention,' Marlene explained, standing back to look at her handiwork.

 'I just want the bossy penguin to notice me again,' Julien eyed himself in the otter's mirror and wasn't sure he liked what he saw.

 'Can I help? I'm sure we can work together to get Skipper to notice you,' Private perked up, waddling up to the King and examining his make-shift grass skirt and coconut-shell bra.

 'No, no this isn't going to work. It's all wrong. Sorry Marlene, but if he wants to look like a real girl lemur, then he needs a much nicer dress. And I know exactly where to find one,' the young Penguin waddled out the door, promising to be back as quickly as he could.

 

***

 

Private did return within the hour, but he was accompanied by two other penguins.

 'I still don't see why we should be helping Julien trick Skipper,' Kowalski frowned at the lemurs, then gave Private a look.

 'Oh, come on, Kowalski. It's just for a few days. Just think, if Skipper likes the female Julien, then you'll be able to work in your lab without interruption,' Private explained.

 'That does sound promising. Very well, we're in. Right Rico?' Kowalski glanced at the scarred penguin next to him.

 'Yeh, yeh!' Rico agreed, eyes fixated on the feminine Julien fluttering his eyelashes at them.

 'We need a dress for Julien. Not too fancy, but not too dull either,' Private suggested.

 Rico thought about that for a moment, rubbing his chin, then spat out a delicate blue dress. He also hurled up a pink orchid and handed it to Julien with a wink.

 'Wow, nice. I definitely like that better than the grass skirt idea,' Marlene admitted, shaking out the dress and admiring it. Furry fingers snatched it from her hands and the king twirled, pressing the fabric to his body and admiring himself in the mirror.

 'Yes, I am thinking this dress is much more befitting a princess,' Julien announced, slipping it over his head. The lemur smoothed down the front of the dress and watched it flow out at the waist, ending at his knees.

 'My crown, Maurice,' Julien ordered, holding out a hand for his ever-present crown.

 'Sorry, your majesty,' the older lemur tucked the crown behind his back and slipped behind Rico for extra support.

 'Remember, you're not suppose to be King Julien. You're suppose to be... um, have we decided on a name yet?' Private glanced at Marlene.

 'Oooh, how about Amy? I like Amy,' the otter offered with a bright smile.

 'I'm partial to Nina, myself,' Private admitted, sighing as he remembered his first crush. (hint: Nurse)

 'Doris!' Kowalski chimmed in, receiving dark looks from everyone in the room.

 'How about Juliet?' Maurice suggested.

 'Yes, I like that one. Like Romeo and Juliet, how romantic,' Private did a small dance as his love for Shakespeare swept up on him once more.

 'Who is Romeo?' Julien asked.

 'No, no. You're suppose to say, “Romeo, Romeo... Wherefore art thou, Romeo?” Private admonished lightly.

 'No, seriously, who is this Romeo guy?' the king asked, giving the penguin a blank stare.

 'Never mind,' Private sighed heavily.

 'Well, I am liking this name, Juliet. So I shall be Juliet. But I am not to be liking having a crownless head. My head, it is just feeling so naked,' Julien threw his arms over the top of his head to hide his shame.

 Maurice rolled his eyes and nudged Rico in the side. The penguin smirked and hacked up a matching blue headband.

 'Perfect,' Julien swept it up and placed it on his head. Doing a twirl in the mirror, he suddenly realized he had yet another issue.

 'Maurice, my tail is hiding beneath this dress. It should not be being hiding. Fix it,' Julien ordered, arms crossed over his flat chest in annoyance.

 'I can do it. Rico, I need a pair of scissors,' Kowalski held out his flipper.

 'Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit,' the scientist smirked.

 

***

 

'Lovely. I think the sash around the waist, tied into a bow at the back, was a nice touch. It makes you look even more feminine,' Marlene commented, studying the lemur.

 Julien posed for the group, keeping his mouth shut for once. As long as he didn't talk, he could easily pass for a female lemur.

 'THERE YOU ARE!'

 Everyone jumped at the voice and stared in shock when Skipper shoved the sewer grate, in the middle of Marlene's den, out of the way and poked his head out to glare at his team.

 'You three missed combat practice. If I had known you were having a tea party, then I would have brought crumpets,' the lead penguin stated sarcastically.

 'Sorry, Skipper. It's just that... well, Marlene had a guest and invited us to meet her,' Private explained, ducking behind Kowalski.

 'A guest? Oh, a lady. My apologies for the interruption, Miss,' Skipper hopped out of the hole and smiled at the vision of beauty next to Marlene.

 'Skipper, this is, uh, Julien's cousin, Juliet. She's visiting for a few days from the Bronx Zoo,' Kowalski stepped back to give his leader some room.

 'Enchanted to meet you,' the penguin leader bowed gracefully and took the lemur's delicate hand in his flipper. Pressing a gentle kiss to the soft, grey fur, he looked up into Juliet's lovely golden eyes and smiled.

 Skipper watched the goddess part her sweet lips to speak, then she stopped and shook her head.

 'What's wrong?' the leader asked.

 'Oh, she doesn't speak. She's mute,' Kowalski gestured to his throat.

 'Well, I think you're perfect, Juliet,' Skipper smiled up at the tall lemur female and saw happiness reflected in her eyes.

 

***

 

'Um... so...' Kowalski interrupted after several quiet minutes had passed. Really, how long were they going to stare at each other? Not that little Private wasn't eating up every lovey-dovey minute of this.

 'Right... so, where's ring-tail?' Skipper finally asked, glancing around for the lemur king.

 'Oh, he's not feeling well. That's why Juliet is staying with Marlene during her visit,' Maurice subtly nudged the otter.

 'Right. That's right. She's staying with me,' Marlene agreed quickly.

 'I have to get this guys back to the base for evening training. May I call on you again, Miss Juliet?' the penguin leader asked, his voice filled with hope.

 The female lemur smiled brightly and nodded, curtsying daintily as the penguins waddled out the doorway.

 Mort giggled as he watched the bossy penguin back into the wall, eyes fixated on his dress-wearing king. The penguin stuttered an embarrassed goodbye before turning tail and waddling out of the burrow.

 'Well, I guess you'll be staying with Marlene for a few days. Mort and I had better head home. Don't worry, I'll make sure the crown doesn't get damaged,' the aye-aye dragged Mort out the entranceway, leaving the new roommates alone.

 

***

 

'Miss Juliet! She's everything that ring-tail is not. Beautiful, graceful, delicate... even her fur has a special shine,' Skipper sighed, staring blissfully out the underwater window.

 The other three penguins exchanged a look behind his back.

 'Right, so she's the complete opposite of Julien?' Kowalski asked curiously, as he edged toward his lab door.

 'Exactly. Did you see the way she looked at me with her beautiful eyes?' the leader crooned, lost in his own little daydream. Taking the golden opportunity without pause, Kowalski escaped into his lab and locked the door behind him.

 'Maybe you should take her on a date,' Private suggested.

 'A date?' Skipper turned away from the window and threw his youngest squad-member a look.

 'Sure. Show her around the zoo, give her lots of attention, that sort of thing,' Private commented, pulling his Lunicorn out from under his pillow and giving a squeeze.

 'But tomorrow I had combat drills planned,' Skipper thought aloud, rubbing his chin.

 'I'm sure we could skip them for one evening. After all, Juliet won't be here for very long,' the young penguin smiled cheerfully.

 'I would like to spend some time with her before she goes back to the Bronx Zoo. Alright then, men! Tomorrow you'll have a rest day. But the day after that, expect to be worked until you drop!' Skipper announced.

 'Yes sir!'

 'Yessah!'

 The leader blinked and glanced around, seeing only two penguins instead of the usual three. 'Kowalski,' he growled, glaring at the glowing lab door.

 'Shouldn't you go ask Julien... I mean, Juliet on that date? You know, so that Marlene doesn't make plans first,' Private intervened.

 'Fine. But remind me to work that nerd extra hard,' Skipper grumbled, waddling up the ladder and leaving the base.

 Rico and Private shared a grin.

 

***

 

'That was amazing. He was totally checking you out,' Marlene giggled.

 'Well, I am having a great fur day. Everyone should be checking the King out,' Julien bragged, sweeping his tail into his arms and twirling.

 'You keep thinking that. But don't forget, if you talk...' Marlene warned.

 'Yes, yes. If I speak, then the bossy penguin will know that I am King Julien and not Princess Juliet,' the lemur exclaimed, eyeing his reflection in the mirror.

 'You really can't give up your royalty for even a day, can you?' the otter rolled her eyes and watched the lemur preen.

 'Knock, knock! Anyone home?' a smooth voice called out from the burrow-entrance.

 Marlene jumped to her feet and raced to the entrance to give Julien a chance to get back into character.

 'Skipper... Hi! We just saw you a little while ago. W-what are you doing back so soon?' Marlene tried to hide her nervousness with a smile.

 'I came to ask the lovely Lady Juliet on a date. Tomorrow, I mean,' Skipper pulled a rose from behind his back and presented it to the lemur.

 

***

 

_{She's an angel. A goddess. A queen...}_

 Skipper watched the beautiful lemur accept his rose and nod politely. Such a lady. So delicate and refined. His eyes took in the way she stroked the flower's petals against her soft, tender lips; her golden orbs expressing her delight as she returned his gaze.

 How he longed to stroke her gossamer tail and whisper sweet nothings into her dainty ears. Serenade her with a Spanish guitar while drifting on the lake in a gondola. Get poked in the cheek with her delicate fingers... Oh, that was actually happening. Skipper jolted to attention as Juliet pulled back, giving him an inquisitive look.

 'Yes, my lovely, I'm listening,' Skipper's smile grew as he watched the pretty lemur giggle silently at his expense.

 'Well, it's late and we should get some sleep,' Marlene suggested.

 'Then sleep my angel and dream the most beautiful of dreams,' the penguin purred, waddling backward out the entrance so he could watch the enchanting lemur until the very last moment...

 SPLASH!

 'I'm okay! I meant to do that,' Skipper's voice called from outside, prompting Marlene and Julien to share a giggle.

 

***

 

'You know, I feel sort of bad for tricking him like this,'

 'Don't feel too bad. We're effectively killing two birds with one stone. Julien gets the attention he wants and Skipper gets to relax for a bit. Then we'll pretend to send Juliet back to the Bronx Zoo and everything will go back to normal,' Kowalski commented, fiddling around with his newest device.

 'I suppose...' Private trailed off with a sigh.

 

...tbc...


	2. Courting a Princess

Skipper arrived at Marlene's place the following evening with a large bouquet of blue-tinged roses. The otter answered his knock and smiled as she caught sight of his red bow-tie and gleaming feathers. The penguin was really going all out for his date.

'Juliet, there's a special someone here to see you,' Marlene called over her shoulder.

 Skipper perked to attention as the pretty lemur slipped out of the opening and into the golden light of the sunset. He was startled to find himself composing poetry in his mind at the sight of her delicate beauty. _{Roses are red, violets are blue... “It was enchanting to meet you”...}_

 'These are for you,' the penguin held out the flowers and gave a (manly) giggle as the lemur took them, breathing in their exquisitescent.

 'Why don't I put those in water for you while you two go on your date,' Marlene suggested, taking the bouquet from Juliet's arms and slipping back into her home before she gave in to the urge to giggle uncontrollably.

 'Shall we?' Skipper offered his flipper to the lemur. Juliet stepped closer, her blue dress flowing around her legs softly as she took his flipper and gave him a sparkling smile. The penguin felt his heart melt into a puddle as he helped the lovely lady over the fence and out onto the walkway.

 Skipper felt like the luckiest penguin in the world as he pointed out the various sights along the way and introduced the pretty lemur to the other animals. The evening just couldn't get any better than this.

 

***

 

The sun's light was tapering off in the distance when they finally approached the penguin habitat. Helping her across a plank to ensure she stayed safe and dry, the bird led her to the food-dish covered opening.

 'And this is my base. Would you like to come inside for drink?' Skipper offered. Judith nodded, slipping down the ladder gracefully. The penguin followed, smiling as he watched the lemur gaze around his home quietly.

 'Oh Juliet, you have no idea how special you are to me,' Skipper admitted aloud. At his words, the ring-tailed lemur turned to blink at him, clearly startled.

 'I mean it. Ever since I met you, I haven't been able to think of anything else but you. You fill this soldier's heart of mine with a joy I have never before felt,' the penguin sighed, stepping closer to the female lemur. Their eyes met and Skipper gave into the temptation to sing her praises.

 'You are the most enchanting person I have ever met. I want nothing more than to see you smile every single day of my life. When I am with you, my heart wants to explode with happiness. Oh Juliet...'

 Suddenly, the lab door swung open and a loud 'Eurika!' echoed the room.

 'Kowalski,' Skipper glared at the tall penguin standing in the doorway with a tube of green liquid. The scientist blinked at the pair and quickly tucked away the vial.

 'I just remembered I have somewhere to be,' Kowalski muttered, racing out of the base and leaving the two alone once more.

 'Now where were we..? Oh yes. Your fur is like the softest silk. Your lips are sweet, sun-kissed buttercups. Your eyes are like... er, like...' Skipper laughed awkwardly as his brain refused to function properly.

 Watching the lemur give a silent, lady-like giggle, the penguin leader leaned forward, tilting his head up. His flippers took hold of her soft hands and she sighed, leaning down toward him. Beak and lips so close to touching when...

 BOOM!

 'Now what?' Skipper glared over Juliet's shoulder at the smoking hole that appeared in the wall. Out of the smoke rolled a familiar scooter.

 'I have returned for my revenge!' the dolphin announced, smirking down at them.

 'Blowhole!' Skipper pulled the female lemur behind him and stood protectively in front of her.

 'Ah, a lady friend. My apologies, miss, but I have business with the pen-gu-in,' Blowhole commented smoothly, eyeing the beautiful lemur standing behind his arch-nemesis.

 'Stop making eyes at my lady, mammal!' the penguin leader ordered.

 'Maybe she'd rather date a more sophisticated animal,' Blowhole challenged, winking at the female.

 'Yeah? Well, maybe she'd like to see you get your butt whooped by yours' truly,' Skipper growled.

 'Clearly, she is far too cultured for a soldier like you, pen-gu-in. I, on the other flipper, am capable of giving her everything her little heart desires,' the dolphin announced, pressing a button on his scooter. Pulling an oyster shell from one of the hidden compartments, the evil genius forced it open and held it out.

 'A single pearl? Lame. Everyone knows ladies prefer flowers to jewellery,' the penguin scoffed.

 The penguin and dolphin continued to bicker back and forth. The bickering led to fighting and soon the pair were tussling on the ground. Neither noticed the look of agitation building on the lemur's face until she finally stood up and shrieked, 'ENOUGH!'

 

 Skipper and Blowhole came to an abrupt stop, staring directly at the lemur in shock.

 'I am not to be being a prize to be fought over. I can be making my own decisions,' Julien announced, storming out of the base. Silence echoed the room until the dolphin coughed.

 'Why was Julien wearing a dress?' Blowhole blinked up at the penguin still staring wide-eyed at the open hole in the ceiling.

 'I have no idea...' Skipper replied honestly, slipping off the dolphin's belly and waddling closer to the exit.

 Blowhole rubbed his neck and finally commented, 'Look... help me back on my scooter and we'll pretend this never happened.'

 Skipper nodded, his brain still filled with images of the adorable lemur who had stolen his heart, then smashed it to pieces on the floor.

 

***

 

'I cannot to be believing the nerve of those two,' Julien paced his habitat with his blue dress still billowing around his legs. The penguins and lemurs had paused their card game the minute the king had dropped over the fence and begun his rant.

 'Which two?' Private finally asked, curious.

 'The bossy penguin and that Blow-Joe guy,' Julien waved an arm dismissively, before resuming his pacing.

 'Blowhole is in our base?' Kowalski looked about ready to faint at the news.

 'Yeah. He came booming into the room and fighting with the bossy penguin over me,' the lemur king growled.

 'Fifing ofeh ou?' Rico gave his teammates a shrug.

 'You are not to be believing me? Here is the proof,' Julien held out the oyster the dolphin had pushed into his hands right before his fight with the bossy penguin.

 'Oooh, is that an Abernathy Pearl?' Kowalski grabbed the oyster and examined the shiny pearl.

 'Which one gave that to you?' Maurice asked, clearly amused.

 'The dolphin-guy. The bossy penguin was wanting to be giving me flowers. But then they started with the fighting and the tussling and the trying to claim my royal booty for their own. NO! My royal booty belongs only to me! I am not some prize to be winning... actually, I am a prize, yes. But I am a King and should be courted properly,' Julien flung his tail over his arm and stormed off to “sulk” on his throne.

 'Maybe we should go make sure Skipper is okay,' Kowalski decided, handing the oyster to Maurice.

 

***

 

The penguin trio dropped down into the base, one by one. Skipper sat dejectedly in the middle of the room, completely ignoring the giant hole in the wall.

 'Skipper... are you alright?' Private ventured closer, touching his leader on the shoulder.

 'Did you know?' Skipper whispered, staring at the ground.

 'Know what?' Private asked.

 'Did you know that Juliet was actually RING-TAIL!' Skipper leapt to his feet, screaming into Private's startled face.

 'Um, well, uh...' the trio waddled awkwardly on their feet, searching for an answer that wouldn't anger their leader.

 'So, it was all a set up,' Skipper dropped his head into his flippers and let out an unexpected sob.

 'Oh Skipper. We weren't trying to hurt you. It's just that Julien was so upset that you'd been ignoring him lately and wanted to get your attention,' Private explained.

 'I swear the cross-dressing thing was NOT our idea,' Kowalski added.

 'How could I have been so blind? So fooled? So taken in by his disguise? I'm a failure as a commando,' Skipper threw himself over the table top and beat his wings onto it's hard surface.

 'So... did Blowhole actually storm into our base and try to seduce Julien?' the scientist asked, examining the giant hole with interest.

 'What? Oh yeah, he was here, but then he left. WHY?! WHY did she have to be HIM?! Cupid, you vindictive, winged human Why did you give me feelings for HIM?!' Skipper shouted to the ceiling before breaking into sobs again.

 'Skipper... love isn't something you can control. As Shakespeare said, “ _ _Love looks not with the eyes__ _,_ _ _but with the mind__ _; And therefore is wing'd_ _ _Cupid__ _painted blind,”_ Private commented, watching his commander's body slump over the table, all the fight gone from his limbs.

 'Cupid certainly is a blind little maniac. Good trick, little winged one, but I'm not going to be swayed by golden eyes or delicate fur again. I swear that I shall never, NEVER love again,' Skipper jolted to his feet and stormed over to his bunk, hopping into it without another word and turning his back to the world.

 'Shouldn't we repair the damage to the wall, Skipper?' Kowalski suddenly broke the silence.

 'Do whatever you want. I'm getting some shut-eye,' Skipper groaned, refusing to turn around.

 'All right then. Let's get to work, Rico,' the scientist ordered.

 'Oh dear,' Private whispered under his breath, before slipping out of the base.

 

***

 

'So, you are saying that the bossy penguin is being heartbroken over my magnificent self?' Julien asked, turning onto his belly so he could watch the bird from the comfort of his throne.

 'Skipper really liked Juliet. I just don't think it's right to play with someone's emotions like that,' Private exclaimed, ignoring the nervousness in his stomach.

 'So, Skipper... the bossy penguin, has fallen in love with me,' Julien appeared to be thinking hard about that.

 'I'm not actually sure if he still likes you, likes you. But... Oh, come on, Julien! You can't just break his heart like that. Don't you have any feelings at all?' Private stomped his foot and pouted.

 'Feelings... for the bossy penguin... I will have to be thinking about that. You may go now, little penguin. Your king is thanking you for your information,' Julien shifted in his seat so he could stare up at the stars.

 'Oh fine...' Private waddled off, grumbling under his breath.

  _{Hmmm... feelings for the bossy-penguin. He was being quite the gentleman when he was being with me. He treated me like a delicate flower and I have to admit that I was enjoying it quite a lot, at least until that Blow-Joe guy showed up and ruined the moment._

  _Well, it has been a while since I have courted a male... and he does have the prettiest of blue eyes}_

 

***

 

Skipper was woken by the sound of soft music. Rolling over in his bunk, he was startled to find the lemur king standing in the middle of his base with a warm cup of joe held out to him, a fish tail sticking out of the dark liquid.

 'Ring-tail? Who let you into our base at this unholy hour?' Skipper eyed the open hatch and noted that the music was coming from above.

 'Ah hem... You begun the courtship ritual, so I have decided to be returning it,' Julien announced, pressing the cup into the penguin's startled flippers.

 'Courtship ritual?' Skipper stared wide-eyed at the lemur.

 'Yes. Even if you did not know that Princess Juliet was actually me, King Julien, you still proceeded to court her... me, I mean. This is very confusing, but no matter. I am still to be courting you now,' the lemur stated, grinning at the bird.

 'Courting... what? Ring-tail, I was not courting you. I barely even like you,' Skipper growled, taking a sip from his cup.

 'Ah, but you are admitting to liking me a little bit. And you were very interested in Princess Juliet,' golden eyes gleamed as the lemur made a show of flicking his tail around his shoulders like a boa.

 'That was before I knew she was you. I still can't believe you pulled that prank off,' Skipper grumbled, glaring up at the mammal.

 'Ah, but it was no prank. I was just wanting to be getting your attention and to be spending some time with you,' Julien leaned back against the table and continued to smile.

 'Fine, you have my attention. But I'm not courting you and that's final,' the penguin leader announced, slamming his half-empty cup down on the table.

 'Of course not. I have already said that I am to be courting you now,' Julien slipped closer, trailing a finger up the penguin's chest.

 'And why should I allow you to court me, ring-tail?' Skipper glared into the lemur's eyes, refusing to back down.

 'Because I am the King, so you do not have a choice in the matter. Also, I think you will enjoy being courted, my pretty-eyed penguin,' Julien winked, pressing a quick kiss to the bird's cheek.

 Skipper felt his face heat up in an unwanted blush, before he pushed the lemur away.

 'So, I will to be picking you up tonight for a stroll. Then perhaps dinner under the moonlight?' Julien smirked, giving the penguin one last glance before slipping out of the base.

 Skipper was left staring at the open entrance-way in shock. _{What the hell did I just agree to? Fine. One date, just one. And I refuse to fall for any of his lemur tricks. No way is Cupid getting his arrows into me again}_

 

...the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like writing a little Skipper x Julien slash. Actually, it's more pre-slash then full-on slash. (Julien and soft music? Maurice's idea since Skipper can barely stand their normal music) Sorry, not planning to continue it. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Song suggestion: Enchanted (Owl Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> According to WikiName, Julien originated in Latin as the word for “sky.” Originally I was going to go with Judith for female Julien (as it was on a list of Malagasy names), but Juliet seemed to flow better.


End file.
